Chocolate Kisses
by RamenKettle
Summary: Aki gave Mello a present for his birthday and Matt interupts. Nothing bad happens! Summary sucks story is better. MellXOc
1. Chapter 1

Chocolate Kisses

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note!

Note: Warning extremely mushy and fan girl like! I couldn't help myself.

Mello was sitting on the couch with a chocolate bar in his hand. Aki his best friend Matt's sister came in and threw something at him. "What the hell!" Mello yelled. Aki grumbled something under her breath and rolled her eyes going back into her bedroom. "Ugh women." Mello said.

"Ugh men!" Aki yelled back hearing what Mello had said. Mello rolled his eyes. 'When is Matt coming back to put that in it's place.' He thought referring to Aki.

While Aki was in her room she decided to take a shower. When she got out she put on her pajamas and opened up her diary and wrote.

12/13/2009

Dear Diary,

Today Mello picked another fight with me. All I did was give the idiot a present for his B-day. He and Matt are heading to Japan next month to kidnap that Takada woman. Anyway I'm getting worked up over nothing I'm sure they'll come back safe.

Love,

Aki

Aki walked back into the living room and saw Mello staring at the box she gave him for his birthday. She plopped down on the couch next to him and said "Happy birthday Mello."

Mello was shocked by Aki's birthday present. She had given him ten different types of chocolate. He had no idea she actually cared. "I know your thinking why?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." He laughed. Aki looked at him and said "It's because I like you Mello. I may act like I hate you but I really like you." Mello sat the box on the table and looked at Aki and said "Thanks squirt." And leaned in towards her face. They were centimeters apart when Matt opened the door and yelled "I'm home!" Completely ruining Mello and Aki's moment. "Aki are you ok? Your face is red." He asked checking if she had a fever. Aki rushed out of the room and went back to hers. She picked up her diary and wrote another entry.

12/13/2009

Entry #2

Dear Diary,

I had to write another entry for today. Mello and I almost KISSED! But Matt the idiot came home when we were so close! I know I sound like a rabid fan girl but I can't help myself. Mello is HAWT! Anyway I'd better go before the guys start to worry.

Love,

Aki

Aki had just finished writing in her diary when one of the guys knocked on her door. "Come in!" she yelled. It was Mello he walked in and closed the door. Then he pushed her onto her back and crawled on top of her. "Let's finish what Matt interrupted." He said leaning in to kiss her, and of course Matt walked right on in Aki's room and said "Aki I got you some…medicine…for…your….WHAT THE HELL MELLO!" Mello got off of Aki and they sat up. "Heh hi Matt." He said rubbing the back of his head. Aki was looking down with her face as red as her hair. Matt then dragged the couple to the living room to "talk".

Note: Had to end like that. This will probably only be a two or three chapter story. Depending on how long I make chapter 2. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolate Kisses

Note: Here's chapter 2, and I'm sorry if I misled any MattXMello yaoi fans. Anyway please Review!

Chapter 2

"Mello I can't believe you'd go behind my back and make out with my sister!" Matt screamed at his blonde friend. "Um Matt we never made out. You kept interrupting us!" Aki told her brother. Mello was smirking and staring at Aki. She had on a pair of very short shorts and a tight tank top that said 'Come and get it'. "Mello!" Matt yelled. Mello snapped his back to Matt and Aki started to giggle. "Anyway what the hell were you two thinking?" He said. Aki looked down ashamed that she made her older brother mad. "Look Matt it's not Aki's fault." Mello said trying to get Aki off the hook. "Why do you say that?" The blonde rolled his eyes "Because I'm the one that had her on her back about to make out with her." Matt had a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to comprehend what had happened thirty minutes before. "Oh right. Aki you can leave." He said. Aki got up and went to her room. She got up their and started laughing. 'Wow Matt.' she thought.

Back in the living room Mello was getting the "talk". "Ya know Matt I have the right to date who ever I want." He told Matt. Matt pointed a finger in his face and said "Not with my sister without my permission!"

"So you're saying if I ask you I can date Aki?" Mello asked. Matt looked confused as he tried to think about what he had said "Yes, bu-"

"Then can I date Aki!" Mello interrupted him. Matt pretended to think and said "Fine but if I catch you like earlier then no." But Matt soon learned that Mello had left after he said fine.

Mello knocked on Aki's door and she didn't answer so he walked right on in where he saw a sleeping Aki. He walked up to the bed and asked "Aki will you go out with me?" Only to be punched in the face by her. "What the hell!" He yelled but saw that she was still asleep so he decided to ask in the morning.

The next morning Aki woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. She walked to the living room and asked "Which one of you is trying to kiss my ass?" Matt pointed to Mello who suprising was cooking. Aki walked into the kitchen and said "Alright Mello what do you want?" Mello looked over at Matt who nodded his head reluctantly. "Will you be my girlfriend Aki?" Mello asked Aki just smiled and said "Sure. NOW GIVE ME MY BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!" and she pushed Mello out of the way and took a huge stack of pancakes and covered them in syrup.

When Aki finished devouring her pancakes she sat on the couch next to Matt who was playing Mario Cart on the Wii.

After a while of watching her brother she got bored she went to her room and started to draw. Then one of the guys again knocked on the door. "Come in Mello!" she said. Mello walked in and asked "How?"

"You and Matt knock differently." She replied. Mello sat on her bed next to her and looked over her shoulder. She was drawing a picture of a stack of blueberry pancakes. "Yes I'm as obsessed with blueberry pancakes as you are with chocolate." She stated noticing that he kept staring at her drawing.

"I figured as much." Aki stuck her tongue out at him. Mello rolled his eyes. Aki got off the bed and went to her closet and pulled a couple outfits out. "Pick one Mello."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just pick one damn it!" she yelled. Mello pointed randomly at one and Aki went into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a black mini skirt, black tights, black knee high boots, and a dark purple and black hoodie that wasn't zipped so you could see her purple tank top under it. Mello's eyes went wide and Aki caught him "Close your mouth Mello you're drooling." Mello closed his mouth and wiped the drool off. Aki caught him staring again and zipped the hoodie up crushing Mello's fantasy.

Note: There may only be one more chapter after this maybe 2 more. Review please I'd like constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Chocolate Kisses

Chapter 3

Aki woke up before the guys and went downstairs and started to make blueberry pancakes. While she cooked them she sang, "Oh, blueberry pancakes, how I love you so much. Blueberry pancakes are the best!"

Matt woke up and walked downstairs and heard his tone deaf sister singing the song she wrote when they were five. He put earplugs in his ears and turned on his Nintendo D.S. "Matt is that you?" Aki asked. Her brother couldn't hear anything so she took his D.S out of his hands and ran into the bathroom. Matt unplugged his ears and ran after her. Sadly though he wasn't fast enough and she locked him out of the bathroom. "Come on Aki, please don't drop it in the toilet," he begged.

"Thanks for the idea!" She said. Matt started to bang on the bathroom door which woke up Mello. Matt heard him coming down and growling. "Uh-oh. Aki, we woke Mello up," he said scared. Aki immediately came out of the bathroom and gave Matt his D.S back. "What are we going to do?" She asked frantic. They were afraid because when Mello was woken up before he wanted up he was about as happy as a rabid raccoon that just lost its dinner to a squirrel. "Matt, Aki!" Mello yelled once he was in the living room. He glared at the siblings which made Matt cower. "What the hell were you doing?" Mello yelled again looking like he was about to strangle the two of them. "Now Mello. You wouldn't hurt me right?" Aki asked innocently. The blonde chocoholic glared at her. Aki ran into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate bar. She handed it to Mello and after he ate it he had calmed down.

After all that was over Aki got her freshly made blueberry pancakes and the three of them ate. "Can't believe you two are going to leave me here all alone while you go kidnap some woman that you think had direct leads to Kira! What makes you think you won't be killed?" Aki yelled at the two men sitting on the couch with her. "Calm down Aki we'll be fine. I doubt Kira would be stupid enough to give someone the Death Note," Mello said. Aki rolled her eyes. The guys had planned to be gone long enough to get some answers from Takada, which would most likely be about a month. "Then why can't I come?" Aki asked. Matt and Mello looked at each other both thinking the same thing. "I could be dangerous and you could get hurt or killed," they said. Aki huffed and crossed her arms.

Later that night while Aki was in her room reading a book Mello walked in. "Hey Mello," She said not looking up from the book. Mello sat on the bed next to her. Aki put her book down and asked, "What is it Mello?" He just smirked and pushed her onto her back. "Mello, I would have thought you would've learned by now that everytime we get close Matt interrupts us." Mello ignored her and started to kiss her neck. He hit her soft spot and she moaned and before you knew it clothes were off.

**Note: I didn't want to get to detailed with that last part mostly because I rated the story T not M, but the guidelines do say you can have mild suggestive themes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chocolate Kisses

Chapter 4

Matt was walking to his room minding his own business, when he heard noises coming from his sister's room. Matt, being the nosy idiot he was put his ear to the door and he heard his sister moaning, "Harder Mello! Harder!" His face went pale and he barged into the room yelling, "Mello damn it!" Mello and Aki immediately stopped and covered themselves. "Don't you ever knock Matt?" Aki asked annoyed. Matt rolled his eyes saying "I would but you wouldn't of been able to hear me!" Aki's eyes got wide as she asked "Were we really that loud?" Matt nodded and left the room.

After Matt was gone Mello smirked and said "Wanna go again?" Aki threw a pillow at him. "No I'm tired." She went into the bathroom and took a shower, and then put on her pajamas. She walked back into her room and lay down and fell asleep.

Aki woke up the next morning to hear screaming downstairs. She thought Matt was trying to strangle Mello because of last night's event, so she ran downstairs. Turned out it was only Matt screaming obscene words at Luigi on Mario Kart Wii. She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. She saw Mello at the table with a phone to his ear. "Probably giving death threats to the Japanese Task Force again," she thought. Mello hung up his cell phone and wrapped his arms around her waist while she made her cereal. "Mello one of these days your going to get yourself killed," Aki told him. She managed to wiggle out of his grip and sit at the table. "So…how's it going?" Mello asked. She looked at him like he was on crack.

When Aki was done eating breakfast she sat down on the couch and played Mario Kart with Matt. She picked Rosalina and he picked Mario. No surprise there. They played for about an hour and she had beaten him maybe all but twice. "I hate playing Mario Kart with you," Matt grumbled. Mello had his motorcycle helmet under his arm getting ready to leave. "Oh, Mello can I come?" Aki asked excited. Mello grabbed the extra helmet off the table and tossed it to her. They walked out the door with Aki dancing and singing, "I get to ride the motorcycle. I get to ride the motorcycle!" at the top of her lungs.

**Note: Sorry it's so short. It's 10:22 pm here and I don't have any writing mojo left, plus I have school tomarrow and a back to school party the school is having. Then my aunt's exchange student is staying and my friend's exchange student is staying at my house.**


End file.
